Jour de mai
by Oxymore
Summary: Quand j'y pense ma vie n'a jamais était qu'une succession de presque. J'ai été presque aimé et je suis presque heureux. La seule chose que j'ai toujours vécu pleinement c'est mon amour pour celui que l'on enterre aujourd'hui. HPDM


**Titre** : Jour de mai

**Auteur** : Oxymore ( aussi appelée Black-sun )

**Spoiler** : Les quatre premiers tomes.

**Disclaimer** : Le titre est à Nobuhiro Watsuki et les personnages à JKR

**Résumé** : Quand j'y pense ma vie n'a jamais était qu'une succession de presque. J'ai été presque aimé et je suis presque heureux. La seule chose que j'ai toujours vécu pleinement c'est mon amour pour celui que l'on enterre aujourd'hui. HPDM

**Genre** : One shot, deathfic, drama, PDV

**Bla-bla de l'auteur** : Novuhiro Watsuki est le mangaka de Kenshin que je peux que conseiller. Jour de mai est le septième tome de cette série. Ce tome n'a rien à voir avec ma fic mais le titre me plaisait.

**Remerciements **: merci à Lady Shinigami qui me soutient, merci à El Padawan et Rupertforever pour leur rewiew pour " Dernière danse " merci à toutes les personnes qui ont déjà lues cette fic.

**Bonne lecture ! **

**Jour de mai**

Je vois le cercueil descendre dans la terre avec une certaine mélancolie. Et dire que c'est aujourd'hui qu'on l'enterre ! Je n'aurais jamais cru dire ça mais Potter va me manquer.

Le cimetière est presque vide, peu de personne ont fait le déplacement maintenant que l'emblème de 13 ans de paix est tombé dans l'indifférence.

Il y a Sirius Black, en bon parrain il n'aurait pas put en être autrement, il est professeur de Soin Aux Créatures Magiques depuis qu'il a été innocenté lors de l'attaque de Little Hangleton où on a découvert le corps de Peter Pettigrow, le traître.

La bataille de Little Hangleton qui a fait sensation à l'époque est maintenant presque oublié, c'est devenu une simple date de révision pour les BUSES et les ASPICS, on dit "1998 Little Hangleton" comme les moldus disent "1515 Marignan", sans pour autant savoir ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé.

Mais pourquoi j'ai été amené à parler des Moldus moi ? Ah oui Sirius Black, il a alors pris la place d'Hagrid qui est resté en France aux côtés de sa femme, la gigantesque Madame Maxime. Ils sont là aussi tous les deux, ils pleurent comme des bébés leur pauvre Harry qui avait passé quelques mois chez eux lors de ses nombreux voyages. Il y a aussi Granger et Weasley, enfin les deux Weasley et leur famille. A mon grand étonnement le professeur Rogue est là aussi, toujours aussi sombre et imposant. Le professeur Dumbledore aurait été là, lui aussi s'il était encore en vie. Mais notre cher directeur est mort il y a quelques années après être devenu ministre de la magie. Et le meilleur pour la fin, moi, Drago Malefoy, professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard. Qu'est ce que je suis devenu, moi, le plus célèbre Serpentard de tous les temps ? Durant ma dernière année d'étude, j'ai rejoins la lutte contre Voldemort et je peux donc parler avec exactitude de la grande bataille de Little Hangleton.

Et Potter aujourd'hui qu'est - il devenu après avoir tuer Voldemort ce jour de mai ? Et bien il ne s'est pas fait avoir par le système et a refusé le poste de chef de section des Aurors. Pourquoi continuer une guerre qui ne le concernait plus alors qu'il avait vengé ses parents, Diggory et tous les autres ? Comme les médias le harcelaient, il a décidé de partir. Il a voyagé dans le monde entier et est revenu à presque trente ans ( 28 en fait ) puis a ouvert une boutique de souvenir sur le Chemin De Traverse.

Cela fait drôle d'enterrer aujourd'hui dans la presque indifférence totale un sorcier qui a été l'enfant le plus célèbre durant 17 années. Maintenant les gosses ne savent même plus qui et Harry Potter et je crois que c'était son souhait le plus cher. Il n'a jamais vraiment aimé la célébrité qui lui concédait sa cicatrice et préférait vraiment être apprécier pour son talent au Quiditch où il était vraiment très fort, je le sais bien pour l'avoir affronté de nombreuses fois. Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi il avait refusé l'offre de l'équipe d'Angleterre.

Mais bon le passé est le passé, c'est quand même triste de savoir qu'Harry Potter maintenant, c'est du passé.

Je me souviendrais toujours de cette journée de mai où il est partit, me laissant que mes yeux pour pleurer et un doux baiser.

Et oui mon amour je t'ai toujours attendu mais je ne t'ai jamais revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

Je jette une rose banche dans la fosse et m'éloigne des autres afin qu'ils ne voient pas mes larmes.

Quand j'y pense ma vie n'a jamais était qu'une succession de presque. J'ai été presque aimé et je suis presque heureux.

La seule chose que j'ai toujours vécu pleinement c'est mon amour pour celui que l'on enterre aujourd'hui.

**FIN**


End file.
